Salté d'automne
by Cappucinette
Summary: Avec l'arrivée de l'automne, le camp subit quelques dommages. Ce qui va pousser les 100 à se réorganiser. C'est ainsi que Clarke et Bellamy se retrouvent à partager une tente. Ce qui va les aider à se rapprocher et pas qu'un peu. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toi cher lecteur, je te présente ma première fanfiction sur le couple Bellarke. J'espère que celui-ci va te plaire. N'hésite pas à me partager ton avis :)

Disclaimer : les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Allongée sur son matelas de fortune, Clarke regardait la toile orange de sa tente subir les violentes rafales du vent. L'automne arrivait et le camp des jeunes adolescents commençait les préparatifs pour survivre durant les mois d'hiver. Malheureusement, le changement de saison s'accompagnait d'un refroidissement global des températures, du vent et de la pluie à n'en plus finir ainsi que de plus en plus de dommages. Avec Bellamy, ils avaient établi plusieurs groupes afin de se préparer au mieux mais avec cette météo capricieuse ils avaient pris du retard. Les plus jeunes devaient faire la cueillette de bois, de baies et de plantes alors que les aînés chassaient, préparaient les peaux et mettaient la viande à sécher. Chacun avait trouvé sa place en fonction de ses compétences et ses capacités. Les problèmes les plus importants étaient ceux liés à la construction. Les tentes en toile n'étaient pas faites pour ce genre de temps et bon nombre d'entre elles avaient été arrachées ou éventrées. Les tentes étaient remplies au maximum de leur capacité mais déjà une quinzaine de jeunes avaient élu domicile dans la station bien que le manque de place se faisait ressentir. Plusieurs solutions furent mises en place comme celle d'accoler les tentes pour limiter la prise au vent néanmoins le vent continuait à faire son chemin. En parallèle, les bâtisseurs commençaient la construction de cabanes en bois. Le manque de logement n'était pas la seule préoccupation des deux leaders, la baisse des températures et l'humidité augmentant, ils avaient des craintes concernant la santé des 100. Elle-même supportait de moins en moins ce froid.

Soudainement, des cris se firent entendre par-dessus le bruit du vent, Clarke se leva aussitôt, enfila des habits et sortit en trombe. Cherchant du regard la provenance des cris, elle vit Jasper tirant sur les bords de sa tente pour ne pas la perdre. Monty et Miller vinrent en courant pour lui porter leur aide. Reprenant ses esprits, Clarke courut leur donner un coup de main. Tirant de toutes leurs forces, les quatre adolescents réussir à ramener le bout de toile au sol. Malheureusement, en redescendant, celle-ci s'accrocha à un des poteaux en bois de la barricade du camp. Pendait alors dans leurs mains le restant de tissu.

\- Jasper… je suis désolée mais tu vas devoir aller dormir ailleurs déplora Clarke en montrant le morceau de tente dans sa main.

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, Jasper soupira bruyamment avant de lui répondre un peu brusquement :

\- Tu veux que j'aille où Clarke ? Il n'y a plus de place dans la station !

\- Calme toi Jasper ! Clarke n'y peut rien, dit Monty. Tu n'as cas venir dans la tente que nous partageons avec Miller. Ça te va mec ?

Un peu honteux de son explosion, Jasper fit un léger sourire d'excuse à la blonde avant de se retourner vers Monty et de lui faire un bref signe de tête pour montrer son accord. Ils ramassèrent le restant d'affaires de Jasper avant de se diriger vers sa nouvelle tente. Une fois qu'il fut bien installé Clarke leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit puis se retourna dans son lit. À nouveau allongée, Clarke se demanda qui serait le prochain à se faire expulser. Elle ne s'endormit en ne se doutant pas qu'elle serait la prochaine.

Le matin arriva bien trop tôt au goût de Clarke. Elle se réveilla à cause du soleil qui filtrait à travers la tente. Se retournant sur le dos, elle allongea ses jambes et ses bras dans un grand soupir, puis elle reposa sa tête sur son coussin. La jolie blonde écouta les bruits du camp au réveil. C'était son moment préféré, la plupart des jeunes dormaient encore et seuls les habituels étaient en mouvement. Elle retint à peine son rire lorsqu'une jeune fille passa en pestant de l'heure matinale à laquelle elle s'était réveillée. C'est en gloussant toujours qu'elle sortit de la tente où le soleil matinal de ce début de journée, lui fit plisser les yeux. Occupée à regarder ses nouveaux amis, elle n'entendit pas le bruit des pas s'approcher.

\- Quand je les regarde, je peux pas m'empêcher d'être fier de tout le chemin qu'on a parcouru.

La surprise passée, la jeune fille se retourna pour faire face à Bellamy. Depuis, qu'ils avaient été implicitement choisis comme chefs, leurs relations s'étaient améliorées, on pouvait même la qualifier d'amicale maintenant. Les deux jeunes se complétaient assez bien et offraient aux 100 un lieu de vie assez calme, malgré la menace des natifs. Bien que de nombreuses disputes entachaient encore leur entente, ils avaient appris à se respecter et à s'apprécier. D'ailleurs, celles-ci étaient si récurrentes que tous si étaient habitués et s'en amusaient. Du reste, ils se faisaient du souci quand il n'y en avait pas eu durant une journée.

Clarke fit un petit sourire en coin avant de le taquiner :

\- Mais ça alors ! Enfaite derrière cette grosse brute se cache un sentimental.

\- Très drôle Griffin… rigole mais t'es pas mieux que moi. Tu agis avec eux comme une mère poule lui rétorqua-t-il en la toisant de haut avec un sourire sardonique.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je fais ce qui est nécessaire et rien de plus. C'est mon rôle chef et de soigneur du camp argua-t-elle avant de rajouter plus bas en détourant le regard : rien de plus.

Bellamy la regarda sans la croire mais n'ajouta rien. Il savait que Clarke était plus que têtue et il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas prête à accepter tout ce qu'elle faisait pour les autres. Il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Jasper et Monty l'avaient appelée « maman » pour rigoler quand elle avait fait pour la première fois fait le tour de toutes les tentes un soir avant d'aller se coucher. Depuis, c'était resté. Elle multipliait les petites attentions sans jamais s'en rendre compte. Elle était devenue un pilier pour tous et les plus jeunes la prenaient en exemple. Bellamy était fier de diriger au côté d'une telle personne. Clarke était autant magnifique à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Il savait que ces derniers temps, elle doutait de sa beauté intérieure à cause des actes qu'elle avait été obligée de commettre contre les natifs, mais lui savait que ce n'était pas ça qui la définissait.

En attendant la construction des cabanes en bois, il avait été décidé à l'unanimité de réorganiser le lieu de vie de chacun. Les plus jeunes et les malades dormiraient désormais dans la station où un petit feu assurait une température convenable. Les autres seraient répartis par deux ou par quatre dans une tente selon les affinités de chacun pour lutter contre le froid. C'est ainsi que Bellamy et Clarke se retrouvèrent à partager une tente. Comme ils étaient les chefs, Octavia avait proposé en lançant un sourire narquois à son frère, qu'ils aient une tente pour eux deux. Elle argua que comme cela, ils pourraient discuter plus facilement pour l'organisation du camp. Jasper, Monty et Miller avaient tout de suite approuvé, ajoutant que la tente de Clarke commençait à partir en lambeaux. Ne pouvant en placer une, Clarke et Bellamy assistèrent au déménagement de leurs affaires par leurs « amis » qui voulaient clore le sujet.

À l'heure du coucher, Clarke alla contrôler que tout le monde était bien installé avant d'aller à sa tente. Elle n'osa pas rentrer immédiatement se demandant si Bellamy était déjà là. Elle en avait parlé avec Raven aujourd'hui et elle lui avait avoué être gênée de la situation. À part, Finn, qui lui avait laissé un goût amer sur la langue, Clarke n'avait jamais été proche des hommes. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle entra dans la tente pour se figer sur place. Devant elle se tenait Bellamy de dos en train d'enlever son t-shirt. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer avant de se retourner avec précipitation en bafouant un désolé d'une voix aigüe pour se soustraire à cette vue qui l'avait rendue toute chose. Elle entendit dans un froissement de tissu Bellamy se retourner et rire. Vexée mais toujours de dos elle lui aboya :

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

Se retenant difficilement de rire Bellamy prit son pull de nuit et l'enfila en répondant narquoisement qu'il ne la savait pas si prude. De plus en plus offusquée, Clarke lui rétorqua :

\- Je ne suis pas prude abruti, c'est juste que j'ai été surprise. Alors maintenant arrête de rire comme un benêt et retourne-toi que je puisse me changer.

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel mais se retourna en soupirant ne voulant pas créer de tension dans leur nouvelle cohabitation. En revanche, il se promit de mettre mal à l'aise Clarke le plus souvent possible. Il avait trouvé sa réaction tellement drôle et adorable. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Durant cette semaine, il s'arrangea pour se changer au moment où elle entrait dans la tente sans que cela paraisse suspect. Au début, pour son plus grand plaisir, elle rougissait et bafouait des mots incompréhensibles avant de s'excuser puis la gêne et la timidité s'estompèrent et Clarke dans ces moments-là profitait pour lui lancer quelques œillades.

Bellamy savait qu'il jouait avec le feu mais comme un papillon de nuit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner autour de la flamme et de se brûler les ailes.

* * *

La suite dans le prochain et dernier chapitre si je ne change pas d'avis. Il contiendra un lemon car je sais que vous attendez que ça bande de petits coquinous ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toi lecteur, je te présente le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. Je pensais qu'il serait le dernier mais mes doigts ont en décidé autrement. Je vais gâcher tes espoirs tout de suite, celui-ci ne contient pas de lemon. Il sera pour le prochain (cet fois je vais m'y tenir). Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Lorsqu'Octavia avait proposé qu'ils fassent tente commune, le jeune homme n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Cependant quand il vit le sourire malicieux que lui jetait sa sœur, il comprit. Octavia était une personne très observatrice et encore plus depuis qu'ils étaient sur terre. La brune avait bien observé son frère et la jolie jeune femme. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps avant de comprendre que son frère en pinçait pour Clarke, d'ailleurs elle s'étonnait que celle-ci ne l'ait pas encore remarqué. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir compris. De temps en temps, Octavia voyait Miller charrier Bellamy sur ses relations sans que celui-ci ne saisisse pourquoi. Bellamy était le type de garçon qui se croyait discret alors qu'en réalité, il ne l'était pas du tout. La plupart des 100 n'avaient rien loupé de la parade amoureuse auquel s'adonnait Bellamy inconsciemment. Concernant les sentiments de Clarke, Octavia avait eu plus de mal à les cerner. Ce fut seulement après une discussion avec Raven qu'elle comprit que son frère ne laissait pas indifférent la jeune femme. Depuis, les deux filles n'arrêtaient pas de scanner les moindres faits et gestes de ces deux nigauds. Octavia n'avait pas prévu de proposer de les faire dormir ensemble mais quand elle avait pu saisir l'opportunité, elle ne c'était pas gênée pour le faire. Son frère la remerciera quand il pourra faire des galipettes en toute tranquillité plus tard.

De leur poste d'observation, Raven et elle avait bien vu que quelque chose perturbait Clarke ces derniers temps. Elle fuyait le plus possible Bellamy et quand elle devait lui parler, elle rougissait et bégayait. Au début, elles avaient trouvé la situation drôle mais quand elles virent que ça durait et que ça influençait la gestion du camp, elles décidèrent d'agir. Pour ce faire, elles accompagnèrent Clarke dans la forêt pour chercher des plantes médicinales et lui firent passer un interrogatoire.

\- Dit moi Clarke ça se passe bien la cohabitation avec Bellamy ? demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

Clarke releva la tête des herbes qu'elle était en train de cueillir pour la regarder avant de détourner les yeux.

\- Ça va marmonna-t-elle en se replongeant dans sa tâche.

Les deux jeunes femmes surprises par cette réponse du bout des lèvres s'observèrent avant qu'Octavia hoche de la tête et vienne s'accroupir à côté de Clarke.

\- Tu sais si quelque chose te tracasse ou se passe mal, tu peux venir nous en parler. Je sais que mon frère peut être dur à supporter au quotidien. Il ne faut pas te gêner parce que je suis sa sœur.

Clarke sonda le regard d'Octavia. Elle avait dû y lire ce qu'elle souhaitait puisqu'elle soupira avant de s'assoir à même le sol et de s'expliquer :

\- C'est que, … depuis le début Bellamy prend un malin plaisir à me faire tourner en bourrique. Il fait exprès d'être à moitié nu quand je rentre dans la tente. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était un hasard mais comme ça arrive chaque soir, j'ai vite compris qu'il le faisait intentionnellement. Je suis désolé de te dire ça Octavia mais ton frère parfois ce n'est pas une lumière. En plus, je ne comprends pas quel jeu il joue leur expliqua Clarke.

Raven et Octavia jubilaient intérieurement. Elles comprenaient parfaitement ce qu'il se passait. Bellamy avait dû comprendre ses sentiments à l'égard de Clarke mais avec son tact légendaire il faisait n'importe quoi. Maintenant il leur fallait donner un coup de pouce à celle-ci pour qu'elle comprenne la situation et réagisse. Ce fut Raven qui prit la parole :

\- Effectivement, avoir un beau gosse qui se déshabille à chaque fois qu'il te voit c'est dur à gérer rigola-t-elle, moi à ta place je n'hésiterai pas et lui sauterai dessus pour lui arracher le reste de ses vêtements avant de prendre mon pied.

\- Merci Raven pour cette intervention pleine de sagesse fit remarque Octavia avec suffisance, mais je te rappelle que tu n'es pas Clarke.

Elle retourna son regard vers la jeune femme et lui demanda gentiment :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur Clarke ? Que mon frère joue avec toi ou ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

Clarke réfléchi un moment avant de répondre. Quand elle avait entendu les paroles de Raven, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir comme une gamine mais la chaleur qui avait pris possession de son corps en imaginant la scène ne pouvait pas la tromper. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, Bellamy lui faisait un effet d'enfer et ce depuis pas mal de temps. En revanche, les choses c'étaient compliquée depuis qu'ils avaient appris à se connaitre. En effet, Clarke avait découvert que le jeune homme lui plaisait énormément également sur le plan spirituel. Toutefois depuis, cette histoire avec Finn, elle avait de la difficulté à faire confiance aux hommes. Bellamy était une exception, elle lui faisait totalement confiance mais en ce qui concerne son cœur, il était comme tous les autres. Clarke savait qu'il aimait les femmes et qu'il ne s'en cachait pas. Mais elle ne voulait pas en être une de plus.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, Bellamy me plaît beaucoup physiquement et mentalement mais j'ai peur que pour lui ça ne soit qu'un jeu et je ne suis pas sûr de m'en remettre si c'est le cas confessa-t-elle.

Octavia et Raven s'installèrent près d'elle avant de lui répondre :

\- Je sais que Bellamy a une sacrée réputation mais c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça avec une fille. Il te respecte énormément Clarke et je ne pense pas qu'il se moque de toi, lui répondit Octavia en lui prenant une main.

\- Je suis d'accord avec elle rajouta Raven en lui prenant l'autre main, ça fait un sacré moment en plus qu'il ne flirt plus avec tout ce qui bouge et je peux te dire que ça ne plaît pas à toutes les filles. Mais Bellamy est avant tout quelqu'un de bien. Il se préoccupe sincèrement des 100 et ferra tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour nous protéger.

\- Je dirais même plus, vous êtes tous les deux le pilier de ce camp. Et je suis persuadée qu'il ne mettrait pas votre travail d'équipe en danger s'il n'était pas sincère, laisse-lui une chance Clarke répliqua Octavia.

Reprenant confiance en elle, grâce aux paroles de ces amies, Clarke se releva pour épousseter son pantalon. Puis, elle se remis au travail en s'exclamant avec humour que ce soir, elle fera de Bellamy son dessert. Les deux jeunes filles la regardèrent avec de grands yeux avant d'éclater de rire et de se joindre à elle pour travailler.


	3. Chapter 3

Pour commencer, je souhaiterai remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu ma fanfiction et surtout je remercie celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser une reviews. Cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et m'a motivé à continuer. Ce chapitre est le dernier et contient un lemon. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

En arrivant dans leur tente ce soir-là, Clarke avait perdu toute assurance. Elle scrutait du regard les coins de la tente comme si elle cherchait un moyen de s'échapper. Bellamy n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée de la cueillette, Clarke c'était dirigée vers Bellamy pour lui dire qu'ils devaient avoir une discussion ce soir. Il n'avait pas paru surpris quand elle s'était exprimée comme s'il savait que ça allait arriver. Il avait acquiescé avant de retourner à ses occupations. Depuis, elle n'avait cessé de se faire des films.

Quand elle l'entendit entrer, elle se mit dos à la porte et sentit une peur panique monter en elle. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, s'enfuir. Elle l'écouta poser ses affaires et s'assoir sur sa couchette. Clarke savait qu'elle n'avait plus le choix alors elle prit une grande inspiration pour lui faire face. Pendant quelques minutes, le silence prit place dans la tente. Ils se sondaient du regard. Bellamy se leva alors pour se mettre face à la jeune fille. Il explora du regard son visage. Il commença par son front lisse, il s'attarda sur le petit grain de beauté en dessus de son sourcil droit, puis, il descendit sur ses perles vertes qui le regardaient avec intensité. Comme il les aimait ces yeux, à chaque fois qu'il plongeait dedans le temps s'arrêtait. Il contempla son petit nez et descendit sur les lèvres qu'il fixa avec puissance. Il savait qu'il allait pouvoir y goûter ce soir mais avant ça il devait lui faire comprendre ses sentiments. Alors, il lui prit doucement la main et lui chuchota comme s'il avait peur de briser l'ambiance :

\- Je veux plus qu'une nuit.

Clarke se sentit bouleversée à ces quelques mots. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas lui faire une déclaration conventionnelle mais ça lui suffisait. Cette simple phrase voulait tout dire. Elle accrocha de sa deuxième main le t-shirt de Bellamy comme pour être sûr qu'il soit bien là, puis, elle se haussa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour se rapprocher de ses lèvres. Elles se frôlèrent doucement, se goûtant sans se goûter. Ce petit jeu dura quelques secondes avant que Bellamy ne perde patience et empoigne sa nuque pour coller leurs bouches ensembles. Il posa sa deuxième mais en bas de son dos pour la plaquer contre lui et entama une danse sensuelle et passionnée. Clarke perdue dans un tourbillon de bien être, agrippa les cheveux de Bellamy et le rapprocha encore plus d'elle. Quand le baisser prit fin, le souffle saccadé de Bellamy chatouillait ses lèvres. Ils se sourirent amoureusement et rejoignirent une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres pour un baiser enflammer. Bellamy passa ses mains sous le pull de Clarke pour toucher sa peau. Lentement, il découvrit la chaire chaude de son dos et de son ventre sans pour autant aller plus loin. Il voulait que ça soit elle qui fasse le premier pas. Clarke comprenant qu'il attendait son accord passa le t-shirt de Bellamy en dessus de sa tête et le jeta dans la tente. Elle contempla le torse de celui-ci gravant chaque détail, puis doucement, elle fit courir ses doigts dessus. Elle sentit, sous ses paumes, des frissons parcourir la peau mordorée de Bellamy. Pendant ce temps, les mains du jeune homme ne restèrent pas inactive. Elles venaient d'enlever le pull de Clarke et l'avaient laissée en soutien-gorge devant lui. Doucement, il caressa la peau mise à nu avant de les passer dans son dos pour le lui dégrafer. Deux jolis globes blancs apparurent devant ses yeux. Il les dévora du regard. Une montée d'excitation le prit quand il vit les deux pointes roses se tendre sous l'effet du froid. Ne voulant pas passer pour un affamer, il débuta en lui faisant des bisous le long de la nuque où il laissa quelques traces de son passage, puis il descendit vers sa clavicule et arriva enfin à cette poitrine généreuse qui l'appelait. Il sentit les mains de Clarke se poser dans ses cheveux pour l'encourager à continuer. Quand il posa son premier baiser sur une des pointes, il l'entendit retenir sa respiration avant de la lâcher dans un soupir. Le sourire aux lèvres, il tourmenta religieusement ses deux seins à telle point que ces tétons devenus d'un rouge soutenu tendaient vers le plafond. Clarke n'en pouvait plus de cette torture. Elle croisait et décroisait les jambes pour soulager un peu la pression mais rien n'y faisait. Elle sentait ses mamelons devenus hyper sensibles subir encore plus d'assaut. N'y tenant plus, elle tira fortement sur les cheveux de Bellamy pour le ramener à sa hauteur et l'embrasser fiévreusement. Elle profita du baiser pour diriger ses mains vers la boucle de sa ceinture et la lui défaire. Puis, elle fit descendre le pantalon du jeune homme jusqu'à ses mollets. Elle stoppa le baiser et regarda la bosse tendre le tissu de son boxer. Lentement, elle s'accroupit à la hauteur de celle-ci, puis elle releva les yeux pour le fixer et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. À cette vision, Bellamy sentit son membre grossir encore plus si ce n'était possible. Il l'a regardé effleurer du nez sa longueur à travers le tissu et poser des baisers dessus. Impatient, il geignit son prénom en avançant le bassin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait pas tarder à prendre le contrôle si elle ne faisait rien. Rigolant légèrement, Clarke fit descendre dans une lenteur exagérée le bout de tissus. La verge turgescente apparu alors devant ses yeux. Clarke ne put empêcher le gémissement sortir de sa bouche en la voyant. Voulant s'amuser un peu, elle souffla dessus et regarda le membre gorgé de sang palpiter. Délicatement, elle posa sa main sur la verge et fit descendre la peau recouvrant le gland. Quand, il apparut, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire courir sa langue tout autour, puis de descendre le long des veines palpitantes pour arriver à la base de son sexe. Elle fit ce petit manège plusieurs fois, heureuse de savoir que c'était elle qui le faisait gémir comme ça. Elle en voulait encore plus, alors elle le prit complétement en bouche et le dégusta comme si c'était une sucette. Bellamy subissait la plus belle des tortures, mais se sentant sur le point de venir il éloigna Clarke de son sexe. Il ne put que rougir de plaisir quand entendit l'exclamation contrariée de Clarke d'être éloignée de son jouet. Après l'avoir relavée, il enleva le reste de ses habits et en fit autant pour la blonde. Une fois qu'ils furent nus, il l'allongea sur sa couchette et se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore pendant que leurs corps se frottaient l'un à l'autre. Bellamy fit courir ses mains le long de son corps pour arriver à ses cuisses qu'il écarta pour se placer entre celles-ci. Doucement, il descendit vers le sexe de Clarke posant baiser et morsures légères sur son passage. La copiant, il souffla sur l'entrecuisse humide de la jeune femme, puis déposa un baisé insistant sur son clitoris. Clarke n'avait jamais éprouvé de telles sensations. Elle ne pouvait empêcher les gémissements sortir de sa bouche. Elle sentit son corps se tendre quand il commença à la découvrir de sa langue. Elle empoigna d'une main les cheveux de Bellamy et de l'autre les couvertures. Bellamy s'amusait à la rendre folle de la plus délicieuse des façons. Il taquinait son clitoris tantôt par des coups de langues puis par de légères aspirations avant de le mordiller gentiment. Il sentait la main de Clarke serrer de plus en plus ses cheveux, signe qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à avoir un orgasme. Alors, il stoppa sa joute avec la petite boule de chaire pour insérer un doigt, puis un deuxième dans l'antre de chaire. Quand, il put insérer le troisième, il plaça ses doigts en crochet et chercha la petite zone magique qui fera grimper aux rideaux Clarke. Lorsqu'il l'a regarda se tendre et ouvrir la bouche dans un gémissement silencieux, il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé. Il s'appliqua à masser religieusement cette zone et se remit à sucer avec ferveur son clitoris. Clarke n'était plus que sensations. Le camp aurait pu être attaqué qu'elle ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Elle sentait grandir en elle une tension de plus en plus grande prête à exploser à tout moment. Son corps se tendit de plus en plus et son dos quitta le matelas quand l'orgasme arriva. Elle s'entendit lâcher une sorte de cris et tous ses muscles se détendre un à un. Encore sur son nuage, elle ne vit pas le sourire fier de Bellamy quand il revint vers elle pour l'embrasser. Bellamy attendit que Clarke revienne à elle, avant d'entrer en elle d'un coup de hanche. Clarke agrippa ses épaules à cette intrusion exquise et remonta ses jambes sur ces hanches pour mieux le ressentir. Bellamy alterna les pénétrations rapides et lentes pour faire durer leur plaisir. Puis, il accéléra et la pénétra encore plus profondément quand il l'a senti se resserrer autour de sa verge. Les cris et les gémissements emplissant la tente se calmèrent quand les deux amoureux partagèrent leur délivrance commune. Bellamy sortit lentement du fourreau de chaire l'encerclant, il était impatient d'y revenir le plus tôt possible et s'allongea à côté de Clarke. Tous deux, le regard au plafond, reprenaient leurs respirations. Quand la tension se calma enfin Bellamy tourna la tête pour regarder Clarke. Il leva la main et vient caresser l'arrondit de joue et se pencha pour partager un baiser tendre et plein de tendresse. Pas un mot ne fut échangé cette nuit-là. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour comprendre l'amour qui les reliaient.

Le lendemain, quand ils sortirent de la tente, ils furent confrontés aux sourires narquois de leurs amis. Un silence pesant planait sur le camp jusqu'à ce que Jasper s'exclame en levant les bras au ciel :

\- Enfin ! Les gars je suis heureux pour vous mais la prochaine fois par pitié faite moins de bruit.

Puis, sous les rires des 100, il vint mettre ses bas sur les épaules de Clarke et Bellamy en criant qu'ils devaient fêter ça.


End file.
